gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Gta-mysteries/Archive
__TOC__ Welcome Hi, welcome to Grand Theft Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Gta-mysteries page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- GuildKnight (Talk) 20:04, 27 April 2009 Shopfront articles I must ask, do these shopfronts articles really need their own article? How many sentences can completely detail the shops, and how important are they as far as gameplay is concerned? Would a list of businesses be more efficient instead of a huge mess of very short articles? - ZS 09:38, September 16, 2009 (UTC) I have a question, would it help if the articles had more images? And how much space does an article take up?--Gta-mysteries 03:42, September 17, 2009 (UTC) :Images can be provided and most solid articles must have at least 1,500 KB (roughly 3 paragraphs, each with at least two or three sentences, including, images, categories and formatting). By the looks of the topic you're covering, there simply isn't much to talk about aside their appearances in games and their address, because these businesses are otherwise useless as far as gameplay is concerned and are only there for show. Managing these articles will be an unnecessary nightmare if every one of them has their own articles. Would it be more practical to sort them in alphabetical lists instead of crowding out the business categories and hampering maintenance? - ZS 09:10, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Other than the businesses what about the businesses I made for the empire building feature. Do those look ok?--Gta-mysteries 22:55, September 21, 2009 (UTC) :Businesses involved in Empire Building can be listed under a specialized list because they have specialized roles (where they can be summed up in a description field on exactly what sort of business they are), but not individual articles, because they are only just that: An otherwise unusable shop with only a destructible interior to show. Start with a list; I'll like to see if the list works first before coming to a definite conclusion. - ZS 08:52, September 22, 2009 (UTC) When you say start a list do you mean a list on the empire building page of on a separate page?--Gta-mysteries 02:42, September 24, 2009 (UTC) :You can put it in a separate page titled "List of businesses involved in Empire Building" or something. You can link it from the main Empire Building page, probably in the "See also" section. - ZS 14:03, September 24, 2009 (UTC) ::I agree entirely that un-enterable unimportant shopfronts should not have their own articles. Nobody is ever going to want to look at those articles - why would anyone do that? And as ZS says, it's creating unnecessary content which will be difficult to manage. The content you've made is good, and should be put into a list or table, like Businesses in Los Santos and perhaps Shops in Los Santos - if it's a table you could have an image next to each one. If the shop is enterable, then sure, have a page if you think it needs one (as well as being in the list/table), and shove in a couple of screenshots - that's manageable. If it has a special function (like Empire Building), then put it in a special list for that. Gboyers talk 10:18, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Redirects Hello. May I ask you to please not create so many redirect pages. I mean L.C.P.D Directed to the LCPD page is fine. But redirects like Cop (clothing), The Exchange (III) and Benson (car) are completely unneeded. They clog up space and no one would search for these. So I wish for you not to make these pages. Good luck! --''Chimpso'' 02:37, October 7, 2009 (UTC) :Instead of the redirects would it be better to just edit the pages where the link is and put the right one in?--Gta-mysteries 03:16, October 7, 2009 (UTC) ::Obviously, it would make more sense to correct the links themselves, than to create dozens of unnecessary redirects - especially given the fact that the vast majority of the redirects that you created were only linked to from - now redundant - talk page discussions. In future please just make sure that you know why the red links are there, as they may have only been suggestions for article names. Also, unlike Wikipedia, most of the time we try to avoid using article names with brackets in them - for example "Tug (GTA IV)" - the main reason being that nobody would willingly type that into the search box, that's why we use names like Tug Boat and Police Car. - Hardrock182 08:53, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Galleries Just a quick reminder. When you add a "Gallery" section to an article, the last line of code should be "", not "" - (notice the minor difference?) while the positioning of the "/" may seem irrelevant, it actually causes the categories on the article to disappear for some reason. So in future just make sure you use the correct code for galleries. Thanks. - Hardrock182 18:41, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Images I deleted the images because there is no need for them. A-Dust 00:51, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Image:Sanchez (GTAVC) (Trial by Dirt).png Mind reuploading this image? Some recent server update deleted the full image for some reason. - ZS 10:53, January 13, 2010 (UTC) I just reuploaded it, and am doing the same for other images that got deleted too. And whenever you are on here does the recent activity board say hours instead of minutes?-- Gta-mysteries 21:03, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Re:Vehicles Your first reply: Could you get some pictures of some special vehicles from GTA San Andreas please. I can't do it myself because of my computer resolution. If so they are the green Pizza Boy from Ice Cold Killa, the green Packer from Cop Wheels, the SWAT Tank from End of the Line, the three Vortexes, and the BF Injection from Cut Throat Business, and the other two Campers in Jizzy. Thanks --Gta-mysteries 21:12, January 18, 2010 (UTC) ---- Thanks for the reply. As you know, there is a image in the SWAT truck article. And can you tell me each vehicle for each mission please? |0ComeKillLah, Meh|Talk to me!| 05:54, January 22, 2010 (UTC) ---- ---- I have seen your images and it needs some adjustment on the resolution. Tell me, what is your computer resolution? |0ComeKillLah, Meh|Talk to me!| 10:18, January 22, 2010 (UTC) ---- My resolution on GTA III, GTA VC, and GTA SA is good, it's a 1200x800x32. I also use a 1400x900 for GTA SA, So it's no such much as the resolution it's just the graphics in a way. ---- Ok, for somehow, I have resized two of your images. Look at them below. File:Green Pizza Boy.jpg|Resized. File:Light Green Packer.jpg|Resized too. I didn't take an image of my computer, that was my PS2 version. Anyways, the Campers and Vortexes from missions are done by ZS and they looked fine. And the BF Injection, cropped by you, looks also fine. Feel free to tell me for more images. But not now, have problems with grapical card. =/ |0ComeKillLah, Meh|Talk to me!| 13:30, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Image:Metallic Red Bobcat.jpg Could you provide the name of the mission where this Bobcat appears? And is this a reproduction Bobcat or one taken from the mission? - ZS 12:51, January 22, 2010 (UTC) It was obtained from the mission Autocide. Wrong Editings I was in my homepage and I noticed that ZS is creating new images in some vehicle articles. I checked one of it and see the history. I saw your edit and this happens. You make some wrong edits. Please don't do that again next time. If you don't know what you are doing, DON'T do it. It's just an advice/warning, I won't scold you. :P |0ComeKillLah, Meh|Talk to me!| 13:15, January 22, 2010 (UTC) I don't know what you mean.--Gta-mysteries 01:06, January 23, 2010 (UTC)